


Imperfections

by WhatWldMrsWeasleyDo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 12:46:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2581913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatWldMrsWeasleyDo/pseuds/WhatWldMrsWeasleyDo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron and Draco  talk about fruit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imperfections

“These apples have speckles on them.”

“They still taste just as good!” Ron bit into one. 

“They're not exactly round.”

“So have something else!” Ron snapped through a mouthful of fruit, spraying a little. Draco's nose wrinkled. Ron swallowed before saying, “You're s'posed to eat fruit. It's good for your skin.”

“What's wrong with my skin?”

“Nothing.” Ron stared at his lover's face to make sure. Then he kept staring at it because it was so very pretty. “You're supposed to eat five portions of fruit and vegetables a day.”

“Why?” 

“Hermione says that --”

“Oh. Her!” Draco curled a lip dismissively.

“Not just her. Have a banana.”

“They have black spots.”

“Better flavour!” Ron remembered how much he enjoyed a really ripe banana and grabbed one.

“My Great Aunt Auriga ate nothing but raw mouse livers all her life and it didn't do her any harm.”

“Really?”

“Yes, she died perfectly healthy at the age of eighty nine by falling into a Gryphon trap.”

“Perfectly healthy?”

“Physically. Raving mad of course.”

“Aha!” Ron waved his banana triumphantly.

“But obviously she was raving mad to start with or she wouldn't have wanted to eat raw mouse livers.”

Ron's banana drooped. “There are strawberries in the fridge,” he suggested.

Draco grimaced. “All those little black dots,” he muttered.

“Seeds.”

“But why have them on the outside where everyone can see them? It's obscene. I don't walk around with seed plastered over me.”

Ron stopped chewing. 

Draco smirked, tipping his head coyly to one side. “You're picturing me coated in your seed now, aren't you?”

“You know me so well.”

“I can't eat any of this!” Draco announced.

“You're too picky.”

“I don't settle for second best. I am used to luxury. I deserve the very best of everything.” He stalked a couple of steps. “That's why I have you.” He climbed onto Ron's lap

Ron didn't dare push him off or hold him close – not with a banana skin in one hand and an apple core in the other. Messing up Draco's shirt was not permitted.

“There are some things,” Draco purred with a little hip wiggle, “that I prefer with uneven colouring.” He snuck his manicured fingers inside Ron's T-shirt. “There is one freckled thing I am more than happy to put in my mouth.”

“That's not freckly! The rest of me may be.”

“I think I would know.” Draco slid gracefully to a kneeling position between Ron's thighs.

“No. It's a reaction to sunlight.”

“It was rather pleasant weather on that afternoon we visited Fleur's parents. And that particular position did leave you a little exposed.”

Ron blushed at the memory, then flushed with excitement as his jeans were hefted down.

“You do know, Draco, that it doesn't count as one of your five-a-day, don't you?”

But answer came there none, because Malfoys never speak with their mouths full.


End file.
